The Cave of the Ice Troll
|Desc = According to this ancient legend, a fearsome troll-like creature, able to control the elements and turn the living into beings of ice is said to exist in a cave hidden somewhere high in the Felrundin Range. |Reset = 24 hours |Diff = Scaled |Req = Visit The Crimson-Helmed Rider 7 days in a row |Notes = }} General Information According to this ancient legend, a fearsome troll-like creature, able to control the elements and turn the living into beings of ice is said to exist in a cave hidden somewhere high in the Felrundin Range. The legend also tells of a band of Phiadonese pirates who escaped from their lawful captors in a blizzard while crossing the a perilous pass on the shoulder of a lofty peak, centuries ago. It is said that the murderous pirates sought refuge from the raging storm in a cave near the top of the pass -- though it would prove to be a decision they would forever regret. In the dark, icy passages of the cave the pirates are said to have come face to face with the ice troll. Those brigands who weren't killed outright by the mighty beast were turned into being of ice and were doomed to forever guard the lair of their new and savage master. This scenario is available only to AG members. To gain access to it you must learn the location of Moonpath from the Crimson-Helmed Rider. He will tell you about it after you have visited him seven days in a row without a break. Reaching the cave To reach the entrance of cave you have two options: climb on your own or pay Volthwyn. Climbing on your own requires that you are Adept in Woodsmanship (60+), and you gain no exp from the climb. Volthwyn's services will cost you 250 gold. You can try to rest at the cave's entrance. You'll need to pick a number greater than or equal to 50 to succeed. Woodsmanship (x0.25), Luck (x0.5), Body (x0.5), Mind (x0.5) and Thievery (x0.25) all help here, which means you can possibly (and rather easily) have a bonus of more than 50, making rest here a safe and secure option. Inside the cave Graphical Map Legend: E Entrance/Exit # 1 Frozen Brigand # Falling Ice # Falling Ice # 3 Frozen Brigands (one at a time) # Massive Frozen Ogre followed by 3 Frozen Brigands (one at a time) # Frozen Brigand # Hobbled Frozen Brigand - kill to get # Frozen Female Brigand - kill to get # Frozen Brigand Captain - kill to get D Ice Door - examine it and use the correct key Text directions * Enter * West, West, West - you reach location #1 and fight a Frozen Brigand * North, North, East - location #2 * East, East - location #3 * North, North - location #4 where you encounter 3 Frozen Brigands (fight one at a time) * West, North, North, West - location #5 where you encounter Massive Frozen Ogre followed by 3 Frozen Brigands (fight one at a time) * West, South, South, West - location #6 where you can go back East or fight a lone Frozen Brigand * West - you'll reach a crossroad From the crossroad: * North, North, West to reach location #7 and fight Hobbled Frozen Brigand * West to reach location #8 abd fight Frozen Female Brigand * South, South, West to reach location #9 and fight Frozen Brigand Captain * Or go South only (4 times) until you reach the Ice Door Kill the Hobbled Frozen Brigand, the Frozen Female Brigand and the Frozen Brigand Captain to collect the three keys. At any time while moving around you may encounter a Frozen Brigand. This is completely random. Difficulty and rewards * The first day the scenario became available ALL opponents were 12+ to hit except the Hobbled Frozen Brigand (he was 11+ to hit). * Since the second day all opponents are 11+ to hit EXCEPT the Frozen Brigand Captain and the Ice Troll, who are 12+. * All opponents have a special attack but are not resistant to magic and don't have much Stamina. * If you flee from the Ice Troll, it pursues you all the way to the mouth of the cave: the scenario activates its 24-hour wait and you don't get any reward. However, unlike the CHR encounter, you can still load from your previous save to run it through again. * 16 exp to Fortification (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Telekinesis (60+) if you successfully use it to protect yourself from the falling ice at locations #2 and #3. ** If you don't use a power you must pass a skill check: ** If you fail to dodge the falling ice, or your power doesn't succeed, you get seriously hurt for 45+ Stamina. * 16 general exp after you defeat all of the enemies at location #5 * 24-28 combat experience for the Frozen Brigand Captain if you don't use any powers (except Restoration) * 24 exp to Fortification (70+)/Telekinesis (70+)/Elementalism (70+)/Shadow Magic (70+)/Destruction (70+) to shield yourself from the chunks of ice the Ice Troll throws at you. There are three chunks of ice (so three checks and three exp rewards) and failing to avoid one will cost you some Stamina - it may be as little as 16, or as much as 38... ** Else you can attempt to dodge the ice: * 24 exp to Fortification (70+)/Elementalism (70+)/Shadow Magic (70+) to shield yourself from the Ice Troll's breath attack ** Else you can attempt to dodge the attack: * 24 exp to Archery (70+) if you successfully wound the Ice Troll before engaging him (reduces his Stamina) * 136-144 combat experience for the Ice Troll if you don't use any powers (except Restoration) * 64 general exp for your victory over the Ice Troll Final experience reward for completing the scenario: * The first day the reward is 768 general XP and 128 AS&P XP * After the first day it is one of the following: The bigger the reward the rarer it is (which is why most of the time it's 128/32). Before leaving you also find some gold and/or items you may take if you wish. Glittering Ice Shield Completing this replayable scenario is progress towards the Glittering Ice Shield quest. Category:AG-only Category:AS&P Quests Category:High-end items quests